lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Boromir Denathir
' Boromir Denathir' is the son of Menilla, and Talese Denathir making him a member of House Denathir. Boromir has one sibling in the form of Faramir Denathir of whom was a brilliant ranger of the north until he was captured by the forces of House Bolten in order to use for leverage. Boromir Denathir married Beliva Denathir in a marriage that made the two of them very happy as they lived together in Pelagir. With Beliva Denathir he would have two children in the form of Dailen, and Boromir Denathir II. of which his son Dailen would die alongside his wife during the initial attacks on Pelagir while his second son Boromir would become a member of the personal gaurd of Eldarion Elessar and is now operating alongside his friend. As the heir to House Denathir he made his residence in Pelagir where as a young man he would marry Beliva Denathir of whom quickly sired him two children and for them life was perfect. While he was away fighting near Minus Ithil Pelagir came under its heaviest assault and his wife and one son were killed during the fighting. A man that is known throughout Gondor for his amazing fighting skills, he lost his young son and wife in the fall of Pelagir, and he has never really emotionally recovered from this, but despite these problems he was assigned to assist in the defence of Minus Ithil. Boromir has maintained the defence of Minus Ithil for most of his life, and he has been the role of second in command in Minus Ithil for the better part of his adult life. He was stuck inside Minus Ithil with the rest of the garrison for the entire siege, and it was said that several times his sanity fell, and he had to be restrained from simply running out into the field and fighting the Orcs. The supposed death of his brother Faramir has caused the complete loss of his sanity, and has led him to desert his post in Minus Ithil and lead a brigade of 200 men in an attempt to recover his brother and avenge the loss of the rangers. In this copasity he is wandering the sout east section of Westros in this search but he is constantly opposed by Mordor Orcs who wish to find Faramir as well. History Early History War with Mordor Battle of Grogan Main Article : Battle of Grogan The Journey Main Article : The Journey Battle of Minus Ithil Main Article : Battle of Minus Ithil Second Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Conflict with Bolten See Also : Kingdom of Bolten It was almost immediatly after the lifting of the siege of Minus Ithil that the raiding parties from Bolten began striking the ranger posts of the northeast of Gondor. For Gondor they were confused why Bolten soilders were heading so far out of their way to attack the ruins of north eastern Gondor. As time went on the attacks begin to cause some serious damage to the rangers of this region, and in a truly disasterous moment the rangers were attacked in what has become known as the Battle of Tirian River. The battle against the massive Trolloc force led to the destruction of the main Ranger host and the capture of Boromirs brother Faramir who was leading the rangers. Boromir had never recovered from his own personal losses so when the messenger came to alert him of this disaster he went off the deep end and gathered the closest soilders to him, and marched out the gate of Minus Ithil. Westros See Also : Westros With a personal army of men loyal to him, Boromir headed north towards the location of the Battle of Tirian River. When he arrived at the site, they were horrified at the scale of death. It was clear that the rangers had been absolutely wrecked by the battle, but as they checked the bodies they discovered that Faramir was not among the dead. This was all the information that Boromir needed in order to start his search for his brother. He took his army and headed north following the trail of what they thought to be a large grouping of toops. They had only marched for two days when the scouts noticed that they were being followed by a force of three hundred Mordor Orcs. Family Members Faramir Denathir - Brother Talese Denathir - Father Relationships Faramir Denathir See Also : Faramir Denathir Faramir Denathir, and Boromir Denathir were close from the earliest days they were able to wield a sword and bow. Both of them were very loyal to the Kingdom of Gondor, and King Aragorn Elessar often placed them in the same area of battles because he knew how well they worked together. The two would achieve their greatest fame at the Battle of Grogan during a particularly heavy invasion of Mordor Orcs. Following this battle the fate of Gondor meant that Faramir was sent north to lead the rangers, and Boromir would be placed in the east gaurding the important fortress of Minus Ithil. This seperation was hard on the brothers but it affected Boromir most as during this period the losses of his son, and wife continued to eat away at him, while Faramir's wife and son kept his faith going. Category:People of Gondor Category:Steward Council Category:People Category:Osgiliath Category:Atlantian Category:Human Category:Knight